


Kiss and Make Up

by the_butler



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Hal Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Fights, Intersex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Omega Barry Allen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: Barry could feel his blood boil, the alcohol still in his system. He stormed in angrily to their apartment and didn’t care if he slammed the door on Hal’s face. He threw his keys and bag on the sofa and went directly to the kitchen. He heard Hal curse at the door and it opened and closed with a loud bang.“Oh so you pick now to shut up huh?”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 103





	Kiss and Make Up

**Author's Note:**

> So... I guess I noticed I always write these boys in fluffy stories and wanted to tried something different. But it ended with some fluff anyway, so consider this an angsty, smutty uwu
> 
> (Also there’s not much A/B/O fics about them so here’s another one)

Barry could feel his blood boil, the alcohol still in his system. He stormed in angrily to their apartment and didn’t care if he slammed the door on Hal’s face. He threw his keys and bag on the sofa and went directly to the kitchen. He heard Hal curse at the door and it opened and closed with a loud bang. 

“Oh so you pick now to shut up huh?”

Barry stopped and stared at the inside of the fridge. Hal and his fucking mouth. He took several deep breaths and then pulled out a container of water and chugged from it directly, not caring to get a glass. 

“Classy.”

He hung his head, placed the water back inside the fridge and counted to ten in his head. He closed the fridge door and then turned and leaned against it, folded his arms, and leveled Hal with a glare. Hal for his part was standing behind the kitchen island and had a glare of his own. 

“We’re just gonna stare at each other in this goddamn kitchen, is that it? Is that the plan for the night?”

“Shut up.” Barry said as he moved to leave the kitchen, but at the same time Hal moved to block his way. It added to the fire of Barry’s anger, and he pushed at the taller man’s chest. “Get out of my way!” Hal didn’t even budge. Not for the first time in his life Barry cursed inwardly at being an omega. 

Hal leaned down, hands on his hips and ground out, “Not until you tell me what’s wrong!”

Barry looked up at Hal incredulously. He couldn’t be serious could he, asking what was wrong? As if Hal didn’t know what had been eating away at Barry at the start of the night, when they had gone to that bar for some after dinner date drinks? “Are you serious right now?” He asked out loud, annoyance etched on his face. 

“Do I look like I’m fucking joking right now?” Hal growled back. 

He stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, once again glaring at Hal. “You couldn’t think of why I’d be mad at you? Seriously?”

“I’m not a goddamn mind reader. Jesus, Barry, just tell me what’s wrong so I can make it right!”

“Oh now you want to make it right.” Barry answered back, sarcasm bleeding through his voice. He continued in a singsong voice, “you can’t even make it to our date on time.”

“Is that all? I was late once and you’re this angry?”

Barry rolled his eyes and then moved away around the island fast enough that he was able to escape the kitchen. He continued walking fast towards their bedroom, but Hal was fast on his heels and he couldn’t lock the other man out. As if to make a point, Hal even locked the door behind him, making sure the two were together in the same place. Barry’s eyes flicked to the en suite bathroom, and Hal gave him an admonishing stare. 

“Don’t you even dare.” The voice had harmonics of the alpha command.

Barry huffed, again inwardly cursing being an omega. “Fine.” And then he started stripping of his clothes in anger, desperate to get to bed and just sleep the argument off. As a bonded pair, and even before they bonded, they rarely argued or fought. Sometimes when they’d get cross with one another they usually talk it out or sleep it off. But tonight, the alcohol singing in his veins, Barry couldn’t help but be angry. In fact he’d been stewing in his anger ever since he smelled Hal as the other came late at their usual restaurant for their weekly date night. 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Barry finished undressing to just his boxers, and went to the wardrobe to get a white shirt and put it on. “What does it look like I’m doing, Einstein? I’m trying to get to bed so I can sleep and not have to see your face.”

Hal exhaled loudly through his nose and then scrubbed his face with his hand, clearly exasperated at his omega. “The fuck? Why can’t you just tell me...”

“Do I have to tell you everything?” Barry rejoined as he got under the covers on his side of the bed, making sure to have his back to Hal. This was sure to incense Hal even more, and it did.

“Sure, please do tell me. Anyway you always tell me- always explaining shit to me like I’m stupid. I’m not stupid Barry, I’m a pilot, I went to college!”

Barry angrily turned around to face Hal, pushing himself up to sit on the bed. “Then why do you keep on doing stupid things, if you’re not stupid?”

Hal’s eyebrows shot up in disbelief. “Really? You’re really gonna make this hard for the both of us?”

“It’s only hard for one of us and that’s you because you keep doing stupid things that upset me and yet!” Barry threw his hands in the air, “And yet here you are wanting me to tell you what you did when you know full well what you did!”

“I don’t know what crawled up your butt and died there!” Hal snarled back.

“Wow. Classy comeback.”

Hal glared daggers at him and there was that tick in his jaw that came out whenever he got so mad he can’t even form words. “Just. Tell. Me. Or I swear to god.” Hal spat the words out. 

He knew he would be pushing it, knew it would drive Hal to the edge, but Barry said it anyway. “Or what?” He said, jutting out his jaw, challenging Hal. 

Hal just looked at him darkly, and then started divesting himself of his garments. They stayed silent for a while, Barry watching Hal with a small satisfied smirk while Hal stripped down to his boxers. Then Hal spoke.

“Or I’m gonna fuck it out of you.”

The smirk immediately went away as Barry’s eyes widened. “You wouldn’t.”

“Watch me.”

Barry instinctively pulled the covers up to his chest, and started moving backwards as Hal crawled towards him on the bed. Before he knew it Hal was on him, and started to lick at the bonding mark on his neck. Barry couldn’t contain the shiver and the small “oh my god” that escaped his lips. Hal chuckled darkly into his skin, and then bit.

“Hal!” Barry moaned, and squeezed his eyes shut. Hal started licking at the bite, and Barry couldn’t help but wind his arms around his alpha. “You bastard.” He whispered.

“Yeah? But you like this bastard.” Hal rejoined, cockiness replacing his anger. Barry tried to glare at him but failed, and settled for saying “I really hate you right now.”

“You don’t really mean that.” Hal rejoined, still cocky, and progressed to trailing kisses along Barry’s jawline while he pulled at the hem of the omega’s shirt.

“Ugh why are you so cocky.”

“Come on, Barry, we both know you’re not really angry at me.” Hal murmured in between kisses, while he continued to lift Barry’s shirt. Soon as it went over Barry’s head he continued with the kisses, now trailing down, licked at Barry’s clavicle before continuing downwards to his chest, where Hal circled his tongue around a nipple. 

“Ngh” was all Barry could say, and he moved his hands to card through Hal’s hair and then gripped tightly. 

“You absolute bastard. I hate you.” He half-slurred, saying the words with no heat.

Hal paused from licking to look up, “yeah yeah you keep saying that but I don’t think your body agrees.”

Barry thought he must still be drunk, because Hal was right. Currently he’d been producing slick since the bite, and soon he was arching to get his nipple back in Hal’s mouth. Hal started to suck, and Barry unconsciously opened his legs. Hal took the opening and stopped sucking for a moment to take off the blanket between them and positioned himself in between Barry’s legs. Then he was back to sucking at the other nipple, tweaking the first one with his fingers at the same time and that got Barry’s hand back on the alpha’s hair, gripping. Hal finished with playing with Barry’s nipples and licked and kissed all the way down to the navel as his fingers played along the garter of Barry’s boxers.

“Take them off.”

“So bossy.”

Barry rolled his eyes. “Just do it, you jerk.”

Hal gave him a shit eating grin before yanking at the underwear, and Barry lifted his hips and then legs to get it all off. Soon as he was naked, Hal gave him a once over and whistled appreciatively. 

“Look at you, baby. So eager for this jerk.”

“Ugh, you’re so full of yourself.”

“Soon enough you’ll be so full of me.”

“Just... god, just stop talking.” Barry huffed, and Hal laughed. The alpha’s boxers were already tented, and Barry licked his lips in anticipation. But Hal had other things in mind- he laid himself down in between Barry’s legs and then spread them wide, and before Barry could ask anything Hal’s mouth was on his sex, licking and sucking.

“Fuck!” 

“I love it when you swear during sex, sweetheart. Really gets me hard.”

“Just. Stop. Talking!”

Hal laughed again and then continued eating out Barry’s pussy, which was steadily producing slick. The alpha enthusiastically ate Barry out that he could already feel himself peaking, and he was unaware that he was chanting Hal’s name, eyes closed, hips grinding and hands back to gripping Hal’s hair. Before he could orgasm, however, Hal stopped. That got Barry to open his eyes, and through half lids he looked down quizzically.

“Why... why’d you stop?”

Hal pulled away completely and then kneeled before Barry. He licked at his fingers, then put them on Barry’s pussy, making him moan. Hal swiped at his clit twice before trailing down and slowly inserting his middle and forefinger inside Barry’s entrance. 

“Oh!” Barry exclaimed.

“That’s right, sugar. Gotta get you prepped for me.” Hal said before inserting his ring finger and started scissoring, pushing in and pulling out then curling his fingers inside making Barry see stars. The omega felt himself peaking again, but then, like before, Hal stopped just short of an orgasm.

“What is it now?” Barry whined.

This time, Hal straightened up and pulled down his boxers and took them off completely. His cock was hard and erect, making Barry bite his lips at the sight. Hal took Barry’s legs and hoisted them in the crook of his arms, and lined up his dick at the entrance of Barry’s pussy. Barry shivered as he felt the bulbous head of Hal’s cock tease his entrance. But before Hal pushed in, he spoke.

“Why were you angry at me at the bar?”

“Wha...?”

“Why’d you storm off? What’s your deal this night?”

“Jesus Christ, Hal, this is not the time for...”

“Tell me, or I won’t fuck you. And I’m pretty sure you want it badly, because you taste so sweet and it’s like a river down there.”

“Fuck you!”

“Come on Barry, just tell me.”

Anger and lust battled inside Barry, but after a moment’s consideration, with his head all clouded with past remembrances of Hal’s glorious cock fucking him into the mattress, he gave in.

“It’s because you stink of other omegas, you dolt!”

Hal paused, surprised, and then laughed out loud.

“That’s it?”

“Shut up! You always smell of other omegas and I’m sick of it!”

“Barry, baby, I told you I only smelled that way because I helped fend off a gang of alphas crowding an omega on the subway.”

“Oh yeah? And so what about that lady at the bar? The one that slipped you her number?”

“Oh Barry, darling, is that all? You were jealous?”

“Fuck this!” Barry said, near tears, and he tried to wriggle away from Hal but the alpha held fast to his legs and pulled him back so that Hal’s cock was resting on his pussy, gliding every so often on the slick and hitting Barry’s clit. “Oh, gods... mm.... you’re such an asshole.” Barry said in between moans.

“Baby I’m sorry okay? I didn’t mean to, but that woman was too aggressive and there wasn’t any way for me to turn her down without looking like a jerk in front of the whole bar.”

Barry could feel his pussy pulse at the sweet tone Hal was using, and it didn’t help that the alpha was still sliding his cock along his sex. 

“Yes! Yes okay I was jealous so can you please fuck me already!”

Hal grinned, and then dipped and gave Barry such a sweet kiss on the mouth before moving back and saying “As you wish.”

And then Hal was pushing in and it felt glorious, being stretched by that thick cock, feeling the slight burn but Barry was so wet it soon hardly mattered, the burn giving way to pleasure. Hal started nice and slow, continuously calling Barry sweet endearments.

“Baby you feel so good. Nothing can feel as good as being inside you. No other omega can be so sweet for me, do you hear me sweetheart? You’re the only one. My omega.”

Barry whined at being claimed both verbally and physically. “Mm, alpha, don’t ever say that to anyone else.”

“Never, baby. Only you. Only my omega. So sweet, sugar, so wet and tight for me.”

Hal continued his slow pace, but Barry needed more. He bucked his hips to signal, and Hal understood and soon picked up his pace and thrust both faster and harder. “Oh!” Barry choked out, and then he was being folded in half as Hal changed angles and soon he was seeing stars as Hal found his sweet spot. 

“Alpha!”

“Are you close sweetheart? Gonna cum for me? Gonna cum for your alpha?”

“Ye-es!” Barry said in a strangled voice, unaware that he’d been moaning and whining all the time he was being fucked. And then soon the warmth in his core spread all throughout his legs and then his toes curled as he shouted “Hal!” and came. Hal slowed down but kept fucking him as he came down from his high. When Barry came to, Hal bent his head down and they shared a filthy openmouthed kiss. Afterwards, Hal pulled out, and Barry shivered at the drag of Hal’s cock. The alpha got off of Barry and laid down on his side of the bed, but Barry wasn’t finished yet. Before Hal could react, Barry was straddling him. 

“Baby, what are you doing?”

But Barry was already reaching back and holding Hal’s cock and guiding it back into his pussy, and he sank down with a sigh, happy to be full again.

“You haven’t cum inside me yet alpha.”

Hal growled and gripped Barry’s hips tightly, and Barry gave him the sweetest smile.

“You want my cum sweetheart? Want me to cum deep inside you?”

“Yes. Want your knot, alpha.”

“Goddamn but you turn me on so much babe.”

Barry smirked as he started grinding and it was Hal’s turn to moan obscenely. He set a fast pace, riding his alpha, bouncing on his thick thighs. He anchored his hands on Hal’s broad chest, and tweaked the nipples every now and then, making Hal buck up. Soon Hal was meeting him halfway, thrusting up as he went down, and both became lost to the rhythm of their bodies. Barry was peaking again, but he knew this time Hal was right there with him as felt the knot at the base of Hal’s cock swell. In two hard strokes the knot went inside him, and he cried out in pleasure at being stretched wide. Hal gripped tighter at his hips, keeping him in place as Hal fucked him from below. 

“Gonna cum, baby, gonna fill you up.”

“Yes, yes! Just for me, alpha, no one else!”

“Oh baby, gonna breed you...”

“Promise me alpha, no one else!”

“I promise, god, fuck I promise!”

“Ah!” And Barry was lost to another mind-blowing orgasm as he felt Hal knot him deep. He slumped down, and Hal caught him and held him close as Hal continued fucking him with short strokes, still hitting his sweet spot, and soon the warm spurt of Hal’s cum was filling his womb. 

“Barry, baby, so good, so good for me. Ah you’re milking me dry.” Hal babbled as he orgasmed while he held Barry close to him, and Barry peppered his face with kisses.

Moments after, when the haze of sex lifted from both of them, Barry sat up again, still knotted to his alpha. He then hit Hal’s shoulder hard.

“Ow! What was that for!”

“That’s for making me jealous!”

Hal started to laugh, then covered the offending hand with his own. He pulled it up and kissed it.

“I’m sorry. I promise it won’t happen again.”

Barry pouted, then smiled a small smile. “Okay.” He said, mollified.

“But you gotta promise me to talk to me about it next time okay? I can’t read minds.”

Barry sniffed, acting as if he’d consider the request. Hal laughed again, and then took both Barry’s hand and scented himself with the wrists. 

“C’mere and scent me some more so I don’t smell like some other omega.”

“Okay.”

And Barry dipped down and licked at Hal’s gland at the neck, making tiny nips along the way. 

Afterwards, as they lay in bed cuddled and sated, Hal nosed at the top of Barry’s head and whispered. “That was hot though. Maybe we should do that more often.”

“What?”

“Make up sex. You tell me you hate me and we fuck.”

“But I don’t hate you!” Barry protested into Hal’s chest. It rumbled with laughter.

“I distinctly remember you saying several times that you do.”

“I...! I didn’t mean it!”

Hal laughed again. “I know. But...hmm, I dunno maybe we can pretend we hate each other for some mundane reason and then we fuck each other’s brains out.”

“Like when you ‘forget’ to wash the dishes?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“And when you leave your dirty clothes all over the floor.”

“O-okay this is getting specific.”

“Or when you...”

“Okay I get it I get it.” Hal said, laughing. He cupped Barry’s face and turned it upwards so he can stare into the omega’s eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you too. You jerk.”

And then they both laughed, and settled in for a good night’s sleep.

***


End file.
